Scare
by earanemith
Summary: She entered the room and saw that her she was correct. There was a man standing above her daughters bed. I suck at this, but i have probie snacks!
1. Chapter 1

**So i´m here with a new story, Don´t worry i have already typed it out**, **And checked so i can post it in the next couple of days if you like it.**

* * *

Ziva was fast asleep until she heard an unfamiliar sound. Sam, she thought immediately and ran to daughter Samara's room. A six year old girl who looked exactly like Ziva. On the way to her room she grabbed her gun and was now holding it in position. It may seem a little over reaction but something in Ziva's gut told her that it was necessary.

She entered the room and saw that her she was correct. There was a man standing above her daughters bed. She saw the look terrified look on Samaras face. That's when her motherly instinct took over. Which meant two things: She was overprotective she would do everything for her little Sammy, and it meant that she'd let her guard down partly. She thought as a mother not as a NCIS agent.

"Step away slowly," she said in a harsh tone.

The man did as she told. While the man obeyed her she looked down at her little girl, fear, with that she lowered her gun. That was the chance the man took, he kicked the gun out of her hands and threw her back in the hallway.

Ziva was surprised by this but she had to protect Samara. She wanted to go back in but the man came out, punching her, all the way to the livingroom. Not without a struggle though, Ziva kicked back with all she had. She was about to winn when she saw Amanda standing in the way from the livingroom to the bedrooms, her eyes full tears. And again it was enough for the man to take his chance he punched Ziva in the face and she fell to the floor.

''mommy," she heard her daughter scream.

She had to end this fast.

In the process of struggling the man had lost his gun also. In a flash she saw it on the floor, when the man turned to her daughter she grabbed the gun and shot. After three rounds in the back, he fell to the floor bleeding out. He was dead. The wounds were too high to hit Samara but there was blood on her.

Samara is she okay. Was the one thing Ziva could think of. She threw the gun on the floor and walked over to her little girl.

"Sam, are you okay," she said.

She looked in Samara's eyes, fear, betrayal and more fear. Ziva reached her hand to Samara but she steped back.

"Samara its okay tateleh."

Samara ran, opened the door and run.

"Samara," Ziva yelled while she ran after her daughter.

"SAMARA," but Ziva saw couldn't see her.

Ziva ran up the street, it was snowing and cold. There were footsteps in the snow, Ziva run after them. Very soon the steps in the snow were crossed with others and it was snowing pretty hard so the snow covered it up. Samara was no where to be found.

It was winter, snowing and her daughter was gone. In the dark, alone, cold and scared.

**

* * *

**

**A/N Review,**

**you get a probie snack!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OOOOhhhh you guys are to sweet Extra cookie for everyone. And because you were all so exided the next chapter**

**

* * *

**

Lost, Ziva opened the door to her appartment. She had searched for over an hour but Samara was nowhere to be found. She looked at the man on the floor, and got angry at herself. She should have taken him out befor Samara had the time to come to the living room. Then maybe if she hadn't see it she wouldn't have ran away. Silent tears ran down her face.

_What if something happened to my little girl, _Ziva thought.

There was only one thing to do. She picked up the phone and called Gibbs.

"Gibbs."

"Ziva," he asked on the other end of the phone.

"She is gone," Ziva cried.

"I'm coming over," Gibbs replied.

Ten minutes later he arrived, Ziva's door was already open she had never closed it. Hoping Samara would just walk in. The tears were gone nothing on her face or her body gave away that something terrible had happened. The walls and the masks were up, and now they wouldn't break.

"Ziver what happened," than Gibbs spoted the body on the floor.

"Are you okay where is Sam."

"Gone," Ziva answered.

"She's gone? Where there more of them?" He pointed at the dead body

Ziva shook her head "she ran away after I shot him."

That was enough for Gibbs to know that Ziva was broken inside, even if she didn't show it. He picked up his cellphone and made a call.

"DiNozzo, call Mcgee, Abby and Ducky and tell them to come to River Road fourteenth as fast as you can."

"Boss that's Ziva's place."

"I know DiNozzo," and he hung up.

In about fifteen minutes they were all there, Ducky and Palmer took the body and got it back to NCIS, while Tony and Mcgee were taking pictures, Gibbs called Jenny to tell her what happened. They spoke for a while until she understood; there was nothing to blame Ziva for. Though she had to come to NCIS to give an explenation so the jury would also not blame her. In the mean while Ziva's thoughts were with Samara, where was she.

"Zi, where's Sam," Tony asked who had seen that Ziva stood a little lost, and was wondering why she wasn't with her daughter.

Ziva only looked at him; she didn't want to answer the question because it made it more real that she was gone. Luckily Gibbs said,

"we're going to NCIS all of us."

He looked at Ziva; she looked at him begging him for her to stay there, afraid that If Samara would return she found no one. Gibbs walked to her and said

"We'll find her, I promise,"

Then Mcgee and Tony realized that she was missing.

At NCIS Gibbs gave them orders to start a search, Tony to the west, witch included the forest and Mcgee the east what included the park. They both went as fast as they could, knowing Ziva would be broken inside.

**Mcgee POV**

As fast as Gibbs had spoken the words I walked with Tony to elevator. He didn't speak a word and I had a little loss of words. So the way to our cars was silent.

We both started in front of Ziva's apartment. I went east Tony west. Until I was in front of the park I stayed in my car. There were not realy much pleaces to hide. Infront of the park I got out and turned my flash light on. There was no one exept for a junkie but he was fast asleep. Still I dicided to look behind every three even in it. You never knew, It still was Ziva's daughter.

I looked under every bench and behind every trash can but Samara was nowhere to be found. I drove around the park and through the houses, maybe she was there, I hoped Tony had more luck.

**At NCIS (third person POV)**

"ZIVAAAA," Abby yelled while she was running to her and took her in a big hug.

"I heard what happened. Did they find her yet?"

Abby went on and on but Ziva didn't answer any of the questions. She kept going until Gibbs stoped her.

"Abby."

"Sorry Gibbs," she said.

He looked at her she understood, slowly she let Ziva go and went down to Ducky.

An hour had past, Gibbs had called Mcgee but he hadn't found her. Gibbs ordered McGee to come back to NCIS; the police would look futher, Tony he couldn't reach. Probably because the bad reception in the forest.

**(Wherever Tony is)**

He had just reached the forest, great thick bushes, more places to hide, how was he ever going to find her all by himself? It was at least another hour or two before the police came. He turned on his flash light and started to walk.

"Samara," he yelled through the forest.

"Sam, it's me Tony," she probably couldn't even hear him.

After an hour of search he hadn't found her. He was about to go out the forest and call Gibbs but he heard a sound. It came from a tree; god let it be her not a bear or something he thought.

"Sam is that you," at least he could try.

Another sound came from the tree, he moved his flashlight in the direction of the tree, he thought he saw a foot. With his best tree-climbing-skills he got in the tree. There he saw her sitting on a strong branch close to the trunk of the tree. He shone his light again careful not to shine it in her eyes.

"Hey Sam, it's okay. It's me Tony," he said while he sat down on a branch himself.

Better to get her out in peace or they would fall.

"Your mommy told me what happened," at the mentioning of Ziva Samara looked scared again.

"It's okay now; I'm here to take you to NCIS. You know what that is right," she nodded.

"Okay. Carful," Tony had climbed out of the tree and stood on the ground holding his arms out.

"Okay Sam, I want you to jump, just like with the stairs," Samara always loved to jump from the stairs as high as she could; Tony was always there to catch her.

He had put his flash light on the ground in an angle so that there was light on the tree. Samara did as Tony had asked her. She jumped and Tony caught her.

"You did well," he praised her.

Immediately she burried her face in Tony's chest and began to cry.

"It's okay."

He had no clue what to do; normally Ziva was there to comfort her. He just did what the little voice in his head told him. Just hold her, let her feel that everything is going to be okay. With her in his arms he walked to his car. He felt how cold she was, the only thing she had on was pajamas. He put her in the passenger's seat and turned the motor on, so that the heat system could warm her up. He also took a blanket out of the back of his car and put it around her. Than he took his phone and called Gibbs.

"Hey Boss, I found her," than he hung up, steped in to and they drove to NCIS.

AT NCIS

Ziva had held her breath when Tony had called Gibbs.

"Tony found her," he said.

She let a breath of relieve out. Her baby girl was found, it would be okay now.


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is the third chapter. Have fun, tell me what you think of it**

**

* * *

**

In half an hour Tony arrived back at NCIS. On the way Samara was softly snoring in the passengers seat. She looked so much like Ziva he thought. He parked his car in the garage that was when Samara woke up.

"Where are we? She mumbled still half asleep.

"We're at NCIS, come on." and he picked her up from the seat, close the door and walked with her in his arms to the elevator. She didn't speak and he didn't speak.

When the elevator pinged everyone of the team was there, except for Jenny. She was standing on the balcony looking down at them. Palmer was talking with Mcgee and Abby, Gibbs and Ducky sat together and Ziva stood a little lost. But when she heard the elevator ping she almost made a happy jump. There was Tony carrying her little girl thank god she was safe.

He walked straight to Ziva, suddenly Samara was fully awake and becan to move as soon as she saw Ziva. He couldn't hold her so he put her down, figuring that she just wanted her mother so badly. Ziva kneeled down to her level, just when Samara grabbed Tony's leg.

Samara looked at Ziva, Ziva looked at Samara. She put her arm out, just touching her on her back.

"Go away," Samara yelled before running away again.

Ziva was too shocked to go after her at that moment. The whole team watched as Ziva's world shattered. Her baby girl ran away not from the fear of the scary man but because of her. Because of her own mother.

Ziva just stayed there on the floor, ducky patted her on her back

"She is just upset my dear everything is going to be okay."

With that he went down stairs with palmer, Palmer himself had no words.

"Oh Ziva. I," but Gibbs grabbed Abby by her arm and lead her to the elevator. There was no use for Abby to go on and ramble about it when Ziva was like this.

Gibbs gave McGee and Dinozzo again orders to surch. Himself he kneeled down to Ziva's level.

"Ziver it's okay. She is just still scared of what happened."

Maybe that wasn't the smartest thing to say to Ziva right now. Even if it was to Gibbs she let all her anger and frustration out.

"How can you say that?"

Tears were welling up in her eyes and for once she didn't try to blink them away.

"She was not scared of what happened but of _me. _She is afraid of her own mother."

Then the tears had won the match to fall down her face.

"I will find her," Gibbs promised Ziva.

He walked away leaving Ziva alone.

Where had Samara run to now, he thought. For a child that had run away NCIS could be really big.

45 minutes of search later they still hadn't found her.

Tony went to check on Ziva

"You okay," he asked.

"_You idiot, of course she is not okay. Her daughters just ran away"_

"What do you think,_" _Ziva asked back at Tony

"She is probably just still a little bit shook up by what happened,"

Ziva shook her head

"You didn't see that look in her eyes. She was frightened. Not of what happened. But of me."

Tears came down her face again. Tony didn't hesitate; he wrapped his arms around her. She didn't fight him of. She just cried against his chest.

Gibbs was just walking past the stairs when he heard a soft humming. Everytime stopped by a sob. He listened more careful; it came from under the stairs. More carefully he looked. There she was hiding in the dark against the wall.

He walked around the stairs so he was behind them.

"May I sit down?" he asked.

Samara nodded and Gibbs sat down. Tears were still running down her face, he was broken to see her like this. She was just like a grandchild to him. A hell she was not just like. She was.

"Why did you run away Sam?"

She looked at her grandpa knowing she could let him in.

"Because of mommy."

"Well she did do nothing wrong."

At that Samara shook her head

"She hurt that man."

"Do you know that he was a bad man?"

She shook her head. She had probably been too sleepy to know the man had stood in front of her bed.

"Did mommy tell you what a bad man is?"

"Yes. That is some one that hurts some one else. And mommy hurt that man, so she is bad."

What should he say? He remembered that Kelly had once asked him why he went away. He said that he needed to protect them from the bad guys. Kelly had asked him how, and it was simmilar to what he had to explain now. So he told Samara the same words as he told Kelly.

"She hurt him to make sure you didn't get hurt. Sometimes good people hurt other peaple to save some one they love. Just like mommy did."

"But how do you know mommy is good. Maybe she will do the same with me as with the bad man."

So that was why she was scared. She probably had never seen Ziva with a gun. And in her eyes she had just shot a normal man.

"Mommy saves a lot of good people. That is why she saved you to. If some one was about to hurt her, would you hurt that person to make sure Mommy didn't get hurt."

She nodded slowly

"But what if she doesn't love me?"

"She does, I know. She loves you with all her heart, and now she is really sad because you run away. "

Her head went down and she was crying again. Gibbs picked her up and placed her in his lab. Stroking her hair, he whispered to her

"She did it because she loves you, so much. She will do everything to keep you save, even hurting someone."

Between her cries she sobbed.

* * *

**Review! Me has Cookies**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys who read the story/reviewd. So for the final chapter an extra Probie snack if you like.**

* * *

"Grandpa. I want Mommy."

Gibbs picked her up and walked from under the stairs. After Gibbs could stand up again, he put her down. She kept his hand tightly.

They ran around the corner of the bullpen when Samara spotted Ziva. Who Tony still kept in his embrace.

"Mommy," she yelled, before running to Ziva.

At the yell of her daughter Ziva looked up seeing her running towards her. Immediately she broke the embrace with Tony and kneeled down. Samara fell in her arms, and Ziva took her in a big hug.

"I love you Mommy."

Between her tears of happiness Ziva managed to answer

"I love you to, tateleh."

"Can we go home mommy?" She asked.

"I'm afraid not because..."

"Because you're staying with me." Tony said

That made everyone look.

"You don't have to" Ziva began.

"David, Go home with Dinozzo. I'll take care of everything. But go to Ducky first."

And with that they were ordered away Ducky confirmed that she had nothing she just had to be kept warm. Tony drove them to his apartment. Ziva put her under the shower, washing the blood of. She got a way to bug T-shirt from Tony to sleep in. Ziva put Samara in his bed as he had told her to.

She had never chained in normal clothes so she layed down next to her daughter. Unlike Ziva thought she wasn't asleep.

"Mommy, why was that man there?"

"I wish I knew tateleh. What I do know is that he tried to hurt you."

"Did he try to hurt you to?" she asked looking to her mother in the dark

"Yes tateleh, he tried but he couldn't."

"Can Tony sleep with us."

What they didn't know was that Tony was just standing outside of the door listening.

"Would you feel safer that way?"

Samara nodded, on that Tony walked in.

"Tony. Please, stay here don't go sleeping on the couch. Samara has asked if you could sleep with us. She would feel safer that way."

And he did, he crawled in bed next to Samara, his arms protective around her just as Ziva's. Both of their hands touched, and soon they fell asleep, holding hands.

After that Ziva and Samara never really got home, they stayed another night again and again. And soon they slept every night like that first, protecting Samara and protecting eachother

Just like the man never existed. Just like they had been like this for years. Just like they would do for many many years after that, untill they both were in another place. And maybe even there they would.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**Read my other storys as well**

**other wise By till sometime**


End file.
